Can I Have This Dance
by Little Miss Love
Summary: Harry y Ron no saben bailar. Y Harry tiene que abrir el baile.¿Quévan a ahcer ahora? ¡preguntarle a nuestra sabelotodo, por supuesto! muy romantica, miprimera historia publicada. r&R!HHr


**Disclaimer: Los derechos le pertenecen a Warner y a J.K Rowling. Can I Have This Dance es de historia es mía. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

Esta historia se sitúa en el 4to año. Ahorita (1:17 pm xD) no me acuerdo si McGonagall les hiso practicar el baile, si lo hiso, acá esta mi versión, si no...ya saben ;D

Can I Have This Dance

-Bueno- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall con severidad- como ya deben saber, el baile de navidad se acerca y los campeones-miro fugazmente a Fleur, Viktor, Cedric y Harry-van a abrirlo. Espero que ya todos tengan su pareja, y sobre todo, espero que sepan bailar bien para que puedan dar una buena imagen a su escuela.

*O*O*O*O*O*

-Diablos-dije mientras me tiraba a la cama rendido tras un largo día.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?-Pregunto Ron.

-McGonagall me ha recordado algo.

-¿Y qué es?-Pregunto Ron, curioso.

Me sonroje y decidí no contarle. De repente Ron palideció.

-Oh. Yo tampoco sé bailar.

-Vamos a parecer tontos si somos los únicos que no sabemos qué hacer en la pista de baile. Además no podemos hacer quedar mal a Padma y a Parvati.

-¿Y donde crees que consigamos alguien que nos enseñe?

-Ni idea-y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

*O*O*O*O*O*

-¡Hermione!

-¿Que pasa Ron?

-Tu lo sabes todo, ¿no?

-_"¿Y a este que le pasa?" ¿_Que clase de pregunta es esa?

-¡Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor enséñanos a bailar!

-A ver. Primero, ¿enseñanos?

-Si, a Harry y mí.

Me sonroje inmediatamente. No sabía cuando me había enamorado exactamente de Harry, tal vez desde siempre. Y por eso el hecho de enseñarles a bailar (no es que haya considerado hacerlo) quedaba descartado.

-No-dije decididamente y seguí con mi camino.

-¡Anda! Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no sabes porque yo sé que si. Ginny me dijo.

Ginny. Moriría lentamente a mis manos.

-No, y nada de lo que digas logrará convencer..

-¿Hola, que pasa aquí?

Voltee y me encontré con los ojos más hermosos del mundo, de un verde impresionarte. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derretirme.

-¡Harry! Que bien que estas aquí. Ayúdame a convencer a Hermione de que nos enseñe a bailar.

-Ron, no voy a enseñarles aunque me amenacen con un…

-¿Sabes bailar? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Tienes que enseñarnos!

Quien pueda resistirse a este chico que levante la mano.

-Bien. Pero no soy muy buena, y tendrán que esforzarse mucho.

-¡Pero que..! Harry, ¿Cómo…?-dijo Ron, titubeando.

Y era mi hora de desaparecer.

-Nos vemos en el aula de Transformaciones a la siete en punto, confió en que McGonagall nos la preste- les dije antes de salir disparada a mi siguiente clase.

*O*O*O*O*O*

¡Auch! ¡Ron! ¡Me pisaste! ¡Otra vez!

-¡Perdón!¡Es que si no gritaras tanto..me tienes que tener paciencia!

Yo miraba desde una silla como mis dos mejores amigos se destrozaban los pies. La música era suave, pero en el ambiente se sentía tensión.

-¡Te dije que te tendrías que esforzar! ¡Auch, cuidado!

La verdad es que no esperaba impaciente mi turno.

-¡Pues nunca dijiste que fueras mala!

Hermione se paró en seco.

-Retráctate-dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¡Sabes que! ¡Creo que iré a que me enseñe McGonagall!

-¡Bien!

Y Ron salió dando zancadas hacia la puerta.

Hermione me miro con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos en jarras. _"Se ve endemoniadamente linda enojada"_ ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De donde salió eso!?

-Tu turno.

Me pare enfrente de ella e inmediatamente me paralice. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pon una mano en mi cintura. Así-dijo mientras me mostraba como. Los colores se me subieron a la cara.

-Y trata de no paralizarte-dijo sonriendo amablemente-soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas? Si te paralizas conmigo, ¡imagínate cuando estés con Parvati!

Y a continuación puso una mano en mi hombro y tomo la otra en su mano.

-Relájate-me aconsejó, y prendió la música con un movimiento de su varita.

_Take my hand_

_Take a breath_

_Pull me close_

_And take one step_

Empezamos a dar vueltas por la sala, y fue muy natural, como el fluir del rio, como con casi todo lo que hacemos, nos complementamos.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Mantuve la vista fija en el piso, fingiendo que prestaba atención a los pasos que dábamos, aunque no era necesario, Harry era un bailarín excelente.

Sentí unos ojos clavarse en mi, subí la vista y me ahogue feliz en un mar verde.

_Keep your eyes_

_Locked to mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

-Creo que Ron está equivocado-dijo el después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Ehh?-Dije al salir de mi trance.

-Que eres una excelente bailarina-dijo con una sonrisa merecedora de un premio.

Sonreí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.

_Won't you promise me_

_That you'll never forget_

_To keep dancing _

_Whenever we go next_

-¿Crees que este muy enojado?- dije mientras nos deslizábamos fácilmente por el salón.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Somos amigos. Para siempre.

Sonreí.

-Es verdad. Hemos pasado tantas cosas...siempre estaremos juntos.

_It's like catching lightning _

_The chances of finding _

_Someone like you_

-Hermione, sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero eres una persona muy especial en mi vida.

¡Madre mía!

-Harry, sabes que eres especial para mí. Irreemplazable.

_Is one in a million_

_The chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

Solté su mano, pase mis brazos por su cuello y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Fue tan natural, tan rápido que ni me di cuenta que lo había hecho hasta que sentí a Harry tensarse. Intente volver a mi posición anterior, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y la vergüenza embargando mi ser.

-Harry yo…- dije apenas en un susurro.

-No-dijo el decididamente mientras ponía su otra mano en mi cintura y me apretaba más hacia sí-no, está bien.

Y seguimos danzando por la sala.

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

Sabía que esto estaba mal, que los mejores amigos no bailaban así, pero no pude evitar pensar por un momento que Harry me quería como algo más que su amiga. E inmediatamente deseche esa idea, ya que solo estábamos practicando para el bale de navidad en honor al Torneo. Probablemente bailaría así con Parvati...los celos inundaron mi ser.

Pero un pensamiento preocupante nubló mi mente.

¿Qué pasaría si...?

-¿Tendrás cuidado, no?

-¿De qué hablas?

_No mountains to high and no_

_Oceans to wild_

'_Cause together or not_

_Our dance won't stop_

-Del Torneo.

-Claro. ¿Acaso no lo tengo siempre?

-Tendrás que prepararte mucho y practicar y…

-Shhh...Ahora estoy aprendiendo a bailar.

Y adoptó una expresión pensativa y decidida.

_Let it rain_

_Let it come_

_What we have is what we are fighting for_

_You know I believe_

_That we were meant to be_

Después de un rato de bailar en silencio, Harry habló.

-Hermione- me llamo con voz ronca.

Levante la cabeza y encontré su rostro cerca. Muy cerca. Y mande al diablo lo que era correcto y lo que no.

-¿Puedo...?-dijo, y nuestros alientos chocaron.

-Porfavor…-dije mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando sentir el contacto.

_It's like catching lightning _

_The chances of finding_

_Someone like you_

Al principio fue un roce de labios, inexpertos los dos, pero la necesidad era grande, así que paramos nuestra danza y yo me puse de puntillas para al fin presionar mis labios con los suyos. Entreabrí los labios y ahora eran estos los que bailaban al son de la música.

_Is one in a million _

_The chances of feeling _

_The way we do_

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

Si pudiera vivir sin oxígeno lo haría, créanme que lo haría, pero no puedo. Así que nos separamos. Lo mire a los ojos y me recosté en su pecho.

-Porque..?-susurré.

-No sé, pero me gusto. No solo eres buena bailando.

Me sonrojé. Y volvimos a bailar, aunque la canción estaba llegando a su fin.

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

-Me gustas, Hermione.

_¿¡QUE!?_

-¿Qué?

-Que me gustas. Y no me había dado cuenta por fijarme en personas que en realidad no tienen ningún valor para mí.

Estaba más rojo que un tomate, y apuesto que yo también.

Sonreí y lo volví a besar. Creo que eso era la mejor respuesta que le podía dar.

_Can I have this dance_

*O*O*O*O*O*

**Aww..a que son tiernos? Pues..San se acabo. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. Porfa porfa porfaaa al menos díganme si les gusto o si lo leyeron..con amabilidad las críticas porfavoor :D**

**Umm..acerca de la música yo saque la letra y la escribí mientras escuchaba la canción, y puse lo q me pareció, porque es bastante tarde y mi cerebro no reacciona :D **

"_Es una locura amar, a menos que se ame con locura" ()_


End file.
